1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a physiological detection system and, more particularly, to a physiological detection system capable of detecting physiological characteristics of at least three dimensions and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the portable electronic device and the wearable electronic device are indispensable electronic products in everyday life, and functions thereof are continuously progressed with the change of lifestyle.
Meanwhile, body health is concerned by people in the busy modern life. Accordingly, the physiologically detection function is gradually applied to portable electronic devices and wearable electronic devices to fulfill the requirements of users.